Welcome to My Life
by EmoJinx18
Summary: Rin has always been hated by everyone in her small hometown, including her family. Sesshomaru wants to be left alone, until he runs into the best friend of his cousin. What will happen when they meet? How can their lives be so different, yet the same? (The new and improved version!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone~ Guess who is finally back? I am bringing you the new and improved version of _Welcome to My Life_! I hope that you all enjoy it!  
And for those of you who have never read my stories, please do not read my older work! It is quite horrible.**

**I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the series. I do own OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

A young woman stood in front of a silver mirror. Her broken reflection staring deeply into her eyes as the mask she kept up fell slowly to the ground to shatter into a million pieces. Small tears stained her pale pink cheeks as they raced down to the bottom of her jaw while she cursed to the wind, hating her life. Just as she shook her head to clear the depressing thoughts, a knock echoed from the door. The frown that had marred her beautiful, youthful face was replaced with a smile, showing the mirror that she was about to walk back into the outside world. A couple of tears were enough to shed…for now.

The woman outside the door stared at the teenage girl as she walked out. The elder's vibrant green eyes hardened, reminding the young woman of emeralds. Her long brown hair, curled and pinned stylishly on top of her head, swayed as the woman shook her head before scolding the girl.

"What took you so long, Rin?" Flustered. That's how the woman's voice sounded to the ears of anyone who might have walked past. The voice of a worried mother, others might have thought.

The young woman, obviously known was Rin, calmly spoke. "I was fixing my make-up, Mother."

Rin's fingers reached up a bit to brush her medium length brown hair, which her mother spent over an hour straightening to perfection, over her shoulders. The tips of her hair had started curling just a few minutes ago, which was not a surprise. It was a deep chocolate-brown color and thicker than a horse's mane, yet softer than silk.

Her eyes were a pretty deep brown color that had brilliant green flecks surrounding the pupil. Their unique wide, almond shape was outlined by brown eyeliner that had been picked out to make them really pop. It always amazed people how beautifully haunted those eyes always were. It was as if they held secrets and seen things no other human being had ever seen or even heard of. Things that only happened in fairy tales.

"Next time don't take so long. Everyone was wondering where you went," came the swift lie Rin's mother always said to make her feel horrible. "Some people even thought you had run away," was the last thing the woman said before turning on her heel and walking down the hallway, knowing that Rin was right behind her.

With a silent sigh, Rin ran her fingers through her hair, staring at her mother's almost completely bare back. Oh, how she longed to go back home and just curl up on her bed in her bedroom with her best friend sitting next to her as they tried to find something interesting to do. But she knew that wouldn't happen now. It was said best friend's birthday party; and Rin was not only the guest of honor, she was the hostess. Tonight had been in planning for months.

"RINNY!" called out Rin's best friend before the eccentric little blonde flung herself at Rin. "I thought you had left me," she cried out, her arms wrapping tightly around Rin's torso.

"I would never leave you, Rae," Rin said honestly, her eyes sparkling and meeting Rae's bright electric blue ones. "Besides I can't leave you to fight off the wolves by yourself."

Rae let out her beautiful giggle that was music to Rin's ears. Hearing that soft sound always warmed Rin straight down to her very core. The little blonde was the best thing to have entered into Rin's life. She was the one person who Rin would be lost without.

"Now c'mon! They are about to cut my cake!" Rae squealed out as she dragged Rin across the tile floor. Her long, pale blond hair swayed behind her and over her shoulders, catching the eyes of several people in the room. It was such a normal response that happened wherever Rae went.

It was all Rin could do to follow behind Rae and not laugh at the fair-haired girl's excitement. Rin knew that she would stay beside Rae no matter what came their way. Her smaller friend was just a bit more fragile than Rin herself was. Having this knowledge is what had drawn her to Rae several years ago and caused her to become highly protective of the little blonde.

Everyone at the party just stared at Rin after Rae accidently let go of her hand to rush over to where the table was set up in the middle of the room. Many of the people were whispering rude remarks about the brunette as she slowly made her way to where Rae was. None of them have every really liked Rin for one reason and one reason only. She came from a broken home and was apparently the only one in her family was who "damaged" from how they lived.

Suddenly, Rin felt some type of cold liquid splash onthe front of her chest, staining the beautiful dress Rae's mother had loaned her for the evening. It was the thought of how the older woman would react that froze Rin, it was the sight beautiful little brown eyes glaring harshly down into her deeper brown ones that gave her pause. There was such malice, such hatred in those eyes that it hurt. How could someone who had once claimed to love her hate her so much? It did not make any sense to her.

The person in front of her gripped her pale arm tightly in his tan hand as he snarled into her ear. "Watch where you are going, trailer trash." He then shoved her away, almost sending her into the hard, ivory wall and on top of the table standing nearby. His handsome features contorted into mocking humor as he called out loudly, "I knew you were obsessed with me, but you could be a little more discrete and not paw at me while I am drinking something!"

Semi-long dark brown hair with bangs swept to the side swayed back and forth as he laughed at her. His tall, lean body standing a few feet away from her as his wide, doe-like brown eyes glared down at her. It was amazing that someone so handsome could be so cruel.

Slowly Rin eased herself back up on her feet. It was going to take more than his insistent cruelty to ruin her mood tonight. She straightened her back moved to walk past him only to have him grab her upper arm in a tight, almost painful grip. His nails, she could feel them digging into the soft flesh of her arm while he moved his lips close to her ear to whisper, "You ARE nothing. You are just a stupid girl who I thought would be an easy lay. All those words from me, they meant nothing. I never cared about you."

Just like before, Rin could feel those words straight through her heart as she remembered the day he said those words so many months ago. It still stung, but she was stranger than this. She would not allow her world to come crumbling down around her again. Yet, she still couldn't stop the memories of them laughing together and having fun assaulting her, including the one memory of the night she nearly let him take her virginity. Oh, how she was glad that she never let him touch her like that, or else he really would've made her life hell.

Rae's normally meek voice suddenly rose above the sound of the music startling everyone in the room. "HEY CHUBAKA! Let her go before I have my bouncers throw you out like the trash you ARE. You are not even supposed to be here," she growled out. Her blue eyes were like laser beams glaring at him as the five feet tall girl marched in their direction, her small hand grabbing ahold of Rin's and pulling her friend behind her. No one messed with her Rin and thought got away with it.

As they left the male standing, Rae walked over to one of the bouncers and whispered a few things to him before heading over to where her cake was standing, just waiting on them. After everyone sang "Happy Birthday" and Rae's grand cake was cut, Rae started to open her presents. Each time one was opened and there was something "great," she would squeal and jump around.

Since everyone was busy, Rin took this time to sneak outside into Rae's mother's huge garden and sat under her favorite sakura tree. This was her favorite place at Rae's home because it looked like it came out of the Feudal Era of Japan, or even a Japanese fairytale with all the koi ponds, sakura trees, little red bridges over small creeks. It was absolutely beautiful.

Running her fingers through her brown hair, Rin sighed digging her teeth into her bottom lip, chewing on it softly. _'What am I going to do,'_ she thought tentatively, staring up at the beautiful, indigo night sky. Her eyes looked longingly at the stars shining brightly down at her. _'Oh, Rae. If not for you, I would not be here."_

* * *

**On the other side of town**

A tall male stood at the door of his new "home." A frown curved his lips down, marring his beautiful angular face. "Why is this Sesshomaru here again," Sesshomaru said coldly to his the male standing next to him, a male who he was almost an exact replica of.

"Your step-mother and I thought this would be a nice change of scenery for all of us," was his father's equally as cold reply as he sat down the large cardboard box he had carried. InuTaisho had never understood his eldest child. Even though Sesshomaru looked like a cross between him and his ex-wife, InuKimi. He had hoped Sesshomaru had taken more after him than after her, yet the Fates had not been that kind to him.

Running his long, slender, tapered fingers through his knee-length silvery-white hair, Sesshomaru stared at the newest place he would live. It was a modest little place that seemed just big enough to fit all of them comfortably, yet it was not big enough to allow him to escape from his father for too long. His hard, amber-colored eyes surveyed the area around him before he stepped into the house to head up to the room that he would soon call his own. He already knew that his father had seen to it almost all of their possessions had been set up so they wouldn't have to do it.

As Sesshomaru walked down the barren hallways of his new "home," he couldn't help but feel as if he was a little lost. Everything he had ever known had been ripped from him and now he was stuck in a small town in the middle of nowhere, with the closest major city two hours away. This had to be his father's way of punishing him for "disobeying" his orders of not going out to a party with Kagura.

The empty hallways seemed to mock him, as did the creaking of the stairs as he made his way upstairs to the very last bedroom. His fingers wrapped around the cold metal of the doorknob before he twisted it and slightly pushed on the door to open it. He looked around at the average sized bedroom that fit everything he owned, even the bigger things. The box in his hands was immediately set down on his desk, since the items in the box went on and in the desk itself for his school.

Amber eyes immediately spotted the welcoming sight of his king-sized bed. Sesshomaru took his time getting ready for bed before he climbed under the deep red and gold silk sheets and folded the black silk comforter down to the foot of the bed where it belonged on such a warm spring night. Already he could feel the cool breeze flowing in through the windows that he had opened in his room.

Strangely, he could feel anticipation bubbling in his would finally be able to see his cousin more often, instead of at family functions. That was all the mattered to him now. Seeing her would make staying in this hell bearable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I am back with chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy it! The story will HOPEFULLY be going a little slower than the first version. The first version jumped into plot WAAAAY too soon, not to mention I had added things that should not have been in the story.**

**Any ways~ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! By the way, I do not know if you guys know this or not, but a community has added this story to it! Yay! Hugs and cookies all around!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime. I do, however, own certain content and OC!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rin walked down the school hallways with her head down and her black jacket hood pulled up. It helped that her hair was down so it hid her headphones from view. The school faculty did not seem to like it when students were listening to their music at school. It was so very weird and confused every student.

"_Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my windows_," she sang softly under her breath to keep from being caught. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she slammed right into a hard chest dropping her books and nearly falling to the ground herself. Had it not been for the arms that wrapped tightly around her waist, she would have fallen straight back on to her behind and hurt herself on the cold, hard tile floor.

The young woman could have sworn her heart was about to pop out of her chest as she looked up and stared into bright, deep golden eyes that just sent her heart racing madly in her ribs. Words caught in her throat as her eyes trailed down his face, mesmerized by the angular shape and features. He was obviously a new student because she had never seen such an attractive guy going here before. Actually, all the guys going to her school were only cute.

A flash of silver immediately caught her attention. She realized that it was his hair. It was a beautiful shade of white, almost as if it couldn't decide if it wanted to be silver or white. There was slight trace of blue in it, if he turned his head a certain way. It was so beautiful and looked so soft that she actually had to stop herself from reaching up and touching it.

"Are you hurt?" came the deep, baritone-like voice that seemed more like it was stating something instead of asking a question. Oh, and how sweetly attractive it was to her ears. It was slick like honey, yet cold. It was as if he didn't know what worth was.

"I-I-I'm…f-f-f-fine," Rin finally managed to stammer out in embarrassment. She could feel her cheeks heating up and knew by the shadow of a smirk that he noticed the blush as well. Or could you even call it a smirk? The left corner of his lip had just slightly lifted for a split second. "I, uuh, have to go…. Bye!" she gasped out in a rush before running off, never noticing that he had just picked her cell phone off of the floor.

The male just blinked and took a step to go after her, but it was just a little too late. She had already out of his line of vision, and he had no clue where she had gone to. If it had been in his nature to sigh, he would have sighed in exasperation. So he decided that instead of standing there as if he was an idiot, he would put the phone in his pocket and head to his class. Which is exactly what he did. Yet, he couldn't help but think about those unique hazel eyes. How odd.

It was now time for everyone to go to lunch, and Rin was looking for Rae. She had to tell Rae what happened this morning while she heading to her class. Her brown eyes searched and searched frantically for familiar platinum blond hair that belonged only to Rae. Yet, it was so difficult to spot in the huge crowd of students.

A frown formed on Rin's slightly thin but full lips as she continued to scan the crowd, looking for Rae. Letting a small sigh escape her parted lips, Rin sat down at a table some distance away from the people so she could be left alone to her thoughts. '_Where is Rae? She's normally out here by now!'_ she thought sadly while she chewed on her bottom lip in agitation and nervousness. Her fingers ran through the length of her hair, slowly brushing it out since it seemed to have a collected a few knots while she was looking for her best friend. Already she could feel herself sinking deep into her thoughts, thoughts she should not even been thinking. Someone poked her in the middle of her chest from over the table, startling her.

"Hey, Rinny!" was the soft, cheerful voice that Rin had come to love.

Rin looked up then pulled Rae close to her, holding her dear friend as if her life depended on it. All Rae could do was blink and hug Rin back, her hands rubbing at Rin's sides and back in comfort. A huge smile spread across the small female's face as she stared at her best friend.

"Rin, I would like for you to meet my cousin!" Rae said, her already brilliant smile beaming as she pointed behind Rin to someone Rin was not expecting to see so soon.

Sesshomaru did not understand why his cousin insisted on him following her. He did not want to his cousin's best friend, who he could care even less about since the girl was said to be a human. In all honesty, all he wanted to do was to seek out the girl whose cell phone he had in his pocket. She seemed to be a little more intriguing that this "friend" his darling cousin had yet to be silent about. All she did was talk and talk, ramble and ramble about this human girl.

"Hey Rinny!" he heard his cousin call out before he mentally rubbed his temples. Today was not going as he had expected. He had thought about turning around and leaving until he caught a whiff of the sweetest scent that ever entered his nose. It was the same scent that the girl in the hallway had. Vanilla and fresh, ripe strawberries, that's what she smelt like. It was positively mouthwatering.

"Rin, I want you to meet my cousin~" Sesshomaru watched as his cousin pointed at him while he walked a little closer with each step that he took in their direction. His golden eyes zeroed in on the brunette, watching her every move as she slowly turned around to give him a full view of her face that was no longer hidden by a black hood and long locks of hair. He watched as her hazel eyes widened some and her plump mouth hung open at the sight of him.

While she sat there, Sesshomaru decided to take this time to examine Rin. Long, deep chocolate brown hair that seemed to travel forever, but actually stopped at the middle of her back; bright hazel brown eyes that almost looked like hazelnuts but the green specks that were scattered around her pupil and inside the iris added a different effect to their unique look; her skin was slightly pale, telling him that she was barely outside; and her body wasn't too small like several females he was used to seeing, but it was not too big either, not too curvy, but not stick straight. In all honesty, he saw a very beautiful young woman, for a human.

"H-H-Hello a-again," Rin finally managed to stammer out as her cheeks started to heat up in embarrassment and because she was nervous.

The teenage girl finally realized that the young man who she had thought about finding all day was actually her best friend's cousin and that made her embarrassment. How could she have missed the resemblance? If Rae found out, she'd more than likely jump to conclusion about Rin and Sesshomaru and leave them both alone while she went off somewhere to find something else to do so that way Rin and Sesshomaru could "talk" in private. It took everything in Rin not to outright shudder at the thought of it.

"Hn," was the only response Sesshomaru gave as he reached down into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the item inside. He pulled out his hand showing the silver cell phone with the hard dark green and deep purple phone cover that had sat inside his pocket for the last few hours. "I believe that you dropped this earlier this morning."

With her hazel eyes wider than dinner plates, Rin quickly unzipped her messenger bag and dug through it in search of the phone Sesshomaru held in his hands. Her eyes still wide, Rin hesitantly reached out and curled her fingers around the cell phone that sat there in his palm. As soon as their hands made contact, the entire world disappeared from around them. Golden eyes clashed with brown hazel eyes. They just stood there, staring at each other as they felt a small jolt of electricity shot right through their bodies.

Faster than humanly possible, Rin ripped her hand from his, cradling it and her cell phone to her chest. Her heart was pounding frantically in her chest as she just stared at Sesshomaru, everything around them slowly coming back into her vision and hearing. '_What in the world just happened?_'

"Uuuhm, thank you, Mr…?" Rin said softly, her eyes darting over to Rae, who happened to looking at her nails as if she wasn't paying them any mind.

"Sesshomaru," was his slightly cold response as he too looked over to Rae then back to Rin, watching her with his cold, calculating eyes.

"Sesshomaru," repeated Rin, her tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips. She liked the way that his name just rolled off of her tongue. It was very…different. "I guess I'll see you aroun-"

Before Rin could finish her sentence, Rae's voice interrupted her as she looked between her cousin and her best friend, her blue eyes twinkling with some hidden mischief. "Actually Rinny, I was hoping that you could show Sesshomaru to where his next class is. His schedule is set up the same as yours is after the lunch period.

Rin's heart nearly stopped beating in her rib cage. He had the same classes as she did after lunch? This day could not get any more embarrassing or worse than it already was. Why was this happening to her?

"I…I… Uh… sure?" the young brunette managed to squeak out as she looked from Rae up to Sesshomaru. "Well then….I..uh…guess we better get going, Sesshomaru."

The young brunette took in a deep, calming breath before she started to walk to her next class with Sesshomaru standing next to her. This was going to be a very LONG day, especially even one of Demonesses spotted a guy who was probably going to have his own fan club by the end of the day. Hopefully, no one would notice that Rin was walking with him and immediately started hating her even worse. That would just make this day even better!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to post up this chapter. A lot has been going on in my personal life, such as visits to the ER for tearing a muscle in my abdomen because like an idjit I decided to do the wrong thing while I was working out.**

**Anyways!**

**Thanks **_Ta__raah36_ **and**_icegirljenni_**! It always makes my day to see reviews from you two since you both have been reading my stories from the beginning! **

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the anime of it. I do, however, own this plotline and OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After letting out a sigh, Rin leaned back in her seat with her tilted back. A small frown had formed on her lips as she stared up at the ceiling. It had only been TWO days since Sesshomaru first came to Shikon No Tama Academy. During these last two days, her best friend Rae, who happened to be Sesshomaru's cousin, has left both Rin and Sesshomaru alone on more occasions than she cared to think about.

'_Why does Rae insist on leaving me alone with the Ice Prince? He is so cruel!'_ Rin screamed out in her mind solemnly. Ever since that first day, Sesshomaru had been nothing but mean and cruel to her.

'_You know you like how he looks at you with those beautiful golden eyes of his. How they make you feel each time they look at you,'_ retorted Rin's traitorous conscious.

'_Oh, you shut up!'_ Rin's delicate eyebrows furrowed in agitation at the way her mind was running. _'You have caused me nothing but trouble, and you are making me feel like I'm insane since I am having a conversation with MYSELF!'_

'_Oh no, I haven't,'_ whispered the voice in Rin's head who she was thinking about name a very bad word. _'You have just decided to ignore me and not take my advice. I warned you about what Kohaku's intentions truly were and what he truly wanted from you. You should have listened to me, Rin!'_

The frown that have already been on Rin's face became more pronounced, sad. There was one thing her conscious was right about: Rin should have listened to it about Kohaku. Everything in her mind had screamed at her that Kohaku had been a very wrong choice for her and that something had not been right about how he had acted towards her in public. Yet, because she wanted to be a rebel and had not wanted to listen to her conscious at the time, she listened to everyone else and decided to give him a chance at her heart. Now, she truly wished that she had never done such a stupid thing that had nearly cost her something very precious to her.

Hazel eyes suddenly turned their burning gaze to the clock sitting high up on the wall in the classroom. _'Hurry up, Mr. Clock and ring for me. C'mon… Ring!'_ she screamed in her mind. She had to get out of this classroom and away from the clock that was taunting her with each slow ticking movement of its hands.

With an overly annoyed groan, Rin laid her head on the top of her desk and covered her head with her arms. The coolness of the desk soothing away the heat that had been burning her forehead during this class period. This class happened to always be the longest class and it was only because the teachers thought it was funny to torture the young teenagers with videos and movies showing where women gave birth, hoping that it would scare them all away from the mere of having sex. Sadly, that was not how things worked! All it did was make them all use every means necessary to prevent pregnancy.

_BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG!_

At the sound of bell going off, everyone in the class gathered up all their books and started to leave the class room in groups. Everyone except for another new student, who just so happened to show up today. It was quite rare for Shikon No Tama to get new student. Sesshomaru's younger "half" brother, Inuyasha, came to the Academy the day, which was yesterday, after Sesshomaru had. Now, there was yet another new student, which had everyone in an uproar.

As Rin grabbed her books and placed them inside her bag, she didn't notice the eyes that had been staring at her until she dropped a book and a hand caught it right before it hit the ground. She couldn't help but to stare at the claws before grabbing her book, cradling it her chest while she slowly looked up into the deepest set of blue sapphire eyes that seemed to stare right into her very soul. It almost reminded her of looking into Sesshomaru's.

Rin smiled politely at the new comer while resisting the urge to shiver before she turned around to grab her bag and leave the room. Clawed fingers happened to wrap around her wrist before she could even make it out of the rows of desks. A startled expression spread across Rin's normally gentle features as the person who the clawed had belonged to pulled her extremely close and slowly dropped his until his lips were only a few mere inches away from her own lips.

"Would you perhaps be Rin?" came a soft purr as the sapphire-eyed male student stared down at her. Those eyes of his never leaving Rin's.

The young woman couldn't help but gulp and very slowly nod her head just one time. She watched as a mischievously pleased smile spread across his rugged features.

"Where are my manners? I am Yakunan Fuzen," he told her before pulling one of her hands to his mouth and kissing it. A smile Rin knew all too well spread across his features.

Slowly pulling her hand from him and stepping away, Rin stared at him nervously. Yakunan had a look of slight annoyance as he started to reach for her again, which in turn made Rin take an even bigger step away from him. Her heart began to hammer in chest and slam against her ribcage.

The sound of the door opening up caused both of them to look towards it. Rin's eyes sparked in recognition as relief swam through her when she saw Sesshomaru. Yakunan's eyes on the other hand held fiery hatred for the other male. Sesshomaru simple ignored Yakunan and stared at Rin who was quickly walking towards him, his gold eyes doing an inspection of her body. A smile had started to spread across Rin's features the closer she got to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she called out right when she got up to him. Just the look of relief and calmness in her scent soothed Sesshomaru's nerves.

"Hn. Let's go, Rin" was all that Sesshomaru said before turning his back on Yakunana and leaving the room with Rin trailing behind him before reaching his side.

'_Sesshomaru Takahashi, you shall pay, insolent dog!'_ Yakunan's eyes hardened and began to turn red, his hands balling into tight fists and he snarled and growled low in his chest. As usual, Sesshomaru seemed to come around and ruin something for him.

* * *

Silence. Not a single word had been said between Rin and Sesshomaru after they left the classroom or even while they were from their sixth period class. Neither had been willing nor wanting to talking about what had happened, nearly happened, in the classroom. Rin thought that Yakunan was just going to grab her and try to force her to do something stupid. Sesshomaru knew the truth of what would have actually happened to the girl.

Sesshomaru had fought to keep his nerves calm and collected, yet he was starting to fail, miserably. For some odd reason seeing the other male's hand on Rin really had his blood boiling and had him angry. She was _his_ Rin! No male had the right to touch her soft skin other than him!

Suddenly Sesshomaru froze in place, his eyes going unnoticeably wide at the thoughts that suddenly plagued his mind. Rin was not _his_. Where had thoughts like that even come from? It was not in his nature for him to think in such way about anyone, especially not somene like _her_. That was not the way for a being such as him to think.

Frowning a little bit more than usual, Sesshomaru started to walk again, passing Rin who had not even noticed that he had even stopped for those brief few seconds. Amber eyes looked at the brunette, noticing that she was not even paying him any sort of attention. She seemed too lost in the book she was holding in her hands, her hazel eyes darting back and forth as she read the words. The young man had to resist the urge to smirk at the young woman.

Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end.

"HEY!" came the high-pitched voice that both Rin and Sesshomaru were used to hearing as Rae literally flew into Rin's chest, almost knocking the brunette to the ground. She would have fallen had Sesshomaru's arm not wrapped around her waist, holding her up. His golden eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at his cousin.

"Oh, Rinny! Have you seen that new hunk? I think his name was Dai-"

Rin and Sesshomaru simultaneously said, "Yakunan."

"Yakunan? Isn't he just yummilious?!" Rae squealed out in excitement then quickly fanned herself with her hand as if she was hot just from the thought of him. The small blond was completely oblivious to Sesshomaru helping Rin pick up her books that had scattered when Rae had flew into the brunette's arms.

"He's not my type," was the sharp reply Rin said before storming off, still startled by what had happened earlier this morning.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

It was finally Saturday! The best day of the week for any high school student! Rin's alarm had started singing to her, waking her up to the sweet voice of Amy Lee.

_**I'm going under (going under)**_

_**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**_

_**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**I'm going under**_

With a small groan of displeasure, Rin rolled over and grabbed her phone, her thumb pressing the button that would effectively shut off the alarm. After it was shut off she groggily realized that she had a message waiting on her from Rae. Now curious and semi-awake, she opened the message.

_Hey Rin! Sesshomaru&i r goin 2 mall. Want 2 come w/ us?_

Releasing a small sigh, Rin sent back a text asking when. When she the SEND button, she crawled out of her bed, stretched languidly before moving to walk away from the bed when her phone suddenly vibrated. So she bent down and grabbed the phone before opening up the message.

_N 2 hrs. B ready& ur door waitin 2 us! XOXO Rae Rae_

A small smile graced Rin's lips as she laughed. It would always amaze her how someone as smart as Rae could send a text and spell like she had no education at all. Standing up straight, she wrote her reply to her best friend.

_I'll be ready, girl. If I'm ready ahead of time, I'ma walk over. Okay?_

A minute later Rae text back saying that it was okay and that she would see RIn soon. So Rin went about walking around her room gathering a pair of ripped, holey blue jeans that had seen more years than could be counted and a loose t-shirt that was so worn the material was soft. She also grabbed a bra and a pair of panties. Before she headed to the bathroom that was connected to her room, Rin locked her bedroom door and started stripping as she walked in the bathroom, locking that door behind her as well.

The shower head came to life when Rin gently turned the two knobs and set the water to the temperature that was absolutely perfect. Another smile curved her lips up as the hot steam from the water hit her face before she jumped in and grabbed her favorite strawberry shampoo Rae bought her a couple months ago and she set about washing her hair, thinking about all the events that had happened this past week.

Even since Yakunan came to the school, things have been strange. In the classes he shared with her, he would move into the empty desks next to or near her and try to strike up a conversation. Those sapphire eyes of his making her skin crawl with how they would dissect her. That's how it felt, like as if he was dissecting her with his eyes, trying to figure out how she worked.

Violently shaking her head back and forth to clear out the images, she started to wash out the shampoo. Her heart began to race in her chest as she grabbed the conditioner and massaged it in before stepping away from the showerhead. Rin grabbed her wash sponge and squirted her vanilla body wash on it and then began to physically wash away her problems, or so she wished she could do.

While she was washing her body, she began to mentally make a list of things to get today while she was at the mall. There were so many things that the house needed that her mother neglected to get and made Rin get by using their credit card, which probably needed to be paid off soon. Hopefully, Rae would help her carry some of stuff she bought today, like she normally does. Rae was such a great friend. Maybe Sesshomaru would help also since it was going to be a lot.

Stepping under the hot water again, Rin quickly washed off the suds from the soap before tilting her head back and letting the hot water wash out the conditioner. This was one of her favorite times during the day, just letting the hot water scald her skin as it washed everything away and left her feeling...clean. It was so soothing, so refreshing…rejuvenating.

Rin leaned down and turned the knobs, successfully turning off the shower. She reached her arm out of the curtain and grabbed her towel before wrapping it tightly around her torso and stepping out on the mat outside of the shower. She grabbed another towel and towel-dried her hair until it was only damp. After drying off her body, she quickly dressed in the clothing she had brought in and grabbed a ponytail holder and hairbrush. Now was the fun part: brushing her hair and trying to tame into a nice looking ponytail or just throwing it up into a messy bun.

After fighting to get her hair into a nice looking ponytail, Rin gave up and ripped out the ponytail and fought it up into a messy bun. Sadly, even the messy bun didn't want to do right since it kept moving to the left which caused Rin to fix it. It then wanted to go to the left so she went to try to fix it again. With a growl of aggravation, Rin just ran the brush through her hair a few times before slowly working it up into a bun, again, and finally succeeded in making it look presentable.

The mirror in front of her showed shadows under her eyes, telling her and anyone else who saw her that she had not been sleeping well. Her normally bright hazel eyes looked haunted and troubled, as if she held the weight of the world on her shoulders. Any other teenage girl would have grabbed some concealer and make-up to make it seem like she was normal, but that was not the type of girl who Rin was. She wasn't into all the make-up and pretty outfits. There was honestly no point in it.

With a small smile of exasperation and sorrow, she unlocked the bathroom door and walked into her bedroom. She grabbed her wallet off of her desk and shoved it in the back pocket of her jeans. Her black jacket was immediately pulled out before she walked out of her bedroom and locked her door behind her, pocketing her keys.

Shoes in her hand, Rin silently crept down stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. This was one of the things she hated about this place. She had to take slow, sure steps to get to the bottom. One wrong move and everyone in the house would hear her. That is exactly what she needed to do: wake up every one! Thankfully, there weren't too many steps on the stairs so it only took her about a minute or two to make her way down them going this slow. Even more better, was the back door was right there behind the stairs, so she could slip out without worry.

Using the speed of agility and caution, Rin quickly slipped on her sneakers that were hanging together by a thread before she opened the backdoor and stepped outside. She locked the door behind her and literally ran down the length of her quarter-mile driveway with ease. As soon as she reached the street, she took a deep breath before walking down the side of the road while digging out of her cell phone to check the time.

It took about forty minutes to walk to Rae's house, if you didn't take the roads and actually cut through the woods and fields, so jogging there would take about half that time. Rin would more than likely make it there with about thirty minutes to spare to spend time with Rae's mother and father. It was perfect. She would finally get to spend time with her true family. With that thought in mind, Rin took off in a jog through the woods, heading straight towards where Rae lived.

* * *

When Rin reached Rae's driveway, she had to sit down for a minute. It had been a long while since she had run that far and her sides were hurting a little bit. Shockingly, she hadn't even broken a sweat. Normally she would have sweat heavily and would have to take a shower as soon as she reached the house. At least she could breathe easy knowing that she made it here. She pulled out her phone and checked the time noticing that she had made it here sooner than she would've thought possible. Instead of having thirty minutes to spare, she had about fifty. It seems that short cut she had found really paid off in the long run, which was great!

Nervously chewing on her bottom lip, Rin stood up and walked towards the front door. Every time she came over here she would suddenly get nervous, thinking that maybe they changed their minds and no longer wanted her around them or their daughter. Each time she thought like that she would hit herself in the head and call herself an idiot. Rae's family had accepted her with open arms and treated her as if she was one of their own. That was one of many things that Rin could not thank them enough for.

After ringing on the door bell, Rin turned and looked around on the porch. They always had beautiful flowers and plants set up on the porch during the spring time. She truly loved looking at all the flowers Rae's mother would have imported here. She had bent over to smell one of the lilacs near the front door when the door suddenly opened and revealed a tall, silver-haired man who looked like an older version of Sesshomaru standing in the foyer.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice holding a strange note of curiousity.

"Uuuhh.. Is Rae home?" Rin asked nervously as she started to chew on the inside of her lip, fidgeting under the intense gaze of his amber eyes. Suddenly, his eyes lit up with inquiry.

"You wouldn't perhaps be the infamous Rin?"

Startled, Rin answered with honestly. "I guess that would be me, sir."

"Taisho, darling, who is at the door?" a soft voice asked quietly behind him. The man, Taisho, turned around and revealed the most beautiful woman Rin had ever seen in her entire life. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Our Rae's dear friend Rin is here, "he said smiling at the woman before a frown suddenly appeared on his features as he turned to look at Rin. His frown turned into a sheepish smile. "Excuse me for forgetting my manners, dear girl. I'm sure you would like to come in." He stepped away from the entry way and motioned for Rin to come inside the house, which Rin did since it was so much cooler inside than it was outside.

The female standing next to Taisho shot him the darkest glare Rin had ever seen. "Yes, please excuse my husband for his lack of manners, as well as his lack of intelligence. I'm Izayoi, Rae's aunt. And his _bakanaru_ next to me is my husband, InuTaisho, Rae's uncle." A brilliant, bright smile was on Izayio's face as she looked at Rin. Rin was sure that she would be blind from how beautiful it was on the older woman.

"You wouldn't be the same Rin who goes to school with Sesshomaru, would you, darling?" Izayoi asked curiously, startling Rin out of her reverie.

"Uuuh, y-yes? Why do you ask?" Rin asked back, her eyes and face showing the confusion she suddenly felt. What other Rin would be going to Shikon No Tama? None that came to Rin's mind, that was for sure!

The male with the golden eyes and silver hair that rivaled Sesshomaru's smiled at Rin with a look she could not place. "Because I am his father, my dear."

If Rin's eyes had gotten any bigger, she was sure they would have popped out of her head and rolled around on the floor like balls. That would explain all the similarities between the two. Of course it was his father. The eyes, the hair, the facial structure were all the same. So it would make sense that this was his father, especially if InuTaisho was Rae's father. Rin bowed respectfully towards the couple in front of her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi. Rae has told me so much about you both," she stated in a voice that was not quite her own due to embarrassment. Her cheeks were flaming a deep red.

"Come now, Rin. We are basically family. My niece speaks highly of you. Call me Taisho or uncle and my Izayoi or aunt. It would bring us great honor," he chuckled out before reaching out a hand and patting the girl on her shoulder, a smile ever-present on his face. "Now, come on. Rae is probably wondering what is taking us so long." With that, he placed a hand on the small of her back as soon as she straightened up and herded her towards the rec room where she spotted Rae and her parents sitting around watching Sesshomaru beating his younger brother Inuyasha on some game that Rin did not know the name of.

Rae had been busy cheering on Sesshomaru when she happened to turn her blond her and spot Rin. As soon as she saw her best friend, the game had actually just ended with Sesshomaru being the victor. The little blond bolted from her seat and successfully tackled Rin to the ground where she smothered in hugs.

"Rinny! I told you we would pick you up!" the short blond huffed in fake anger, wagging her finger at Rin before smiling brightly. "But I'm glad to see you! You just missed Sesshomaru kicking Yasha's booty!"

"Sorry," Rin apologized sincerely before hugging Rae to her. "I would've had to wait until the 'rents left so I could go out with you, so since they were home I decided to come on over." Rin rolled her hazel eyes in annoyance. She hated how her parents treated her.

Blue blinked back tears before Rae laughed. She knew how Rin's parents were, and her parents also knew which is why they laughed along with the two teenage girls, hoping that the Takahashi family didn't catch onto the secret that they promised to keep.

"Rin, my darling. I am so glad you made it over." Rae's mother, Lily said while she walked over to the two girls on the floor before helping Rin up and pulling her into a motherly hug. The woman's eyes were the exact same color as the Takahashi family's male, which told Rin exactly how they were related. Lily and InuTaisho were brother and sister. Rin eagerly returned the hug to the only woman she considered a mother, a woman who actually treated like she was wanted somewhere.

"I have missed you this past week. You left so quickly after Rae's party, but it was to be expected," Lily said with a deep sadness in her voice, knowing the reason why her other daughter left so quickly that night. Lily was not a violent woman, but she could not stand Rin's biological mother at all.

"You know, Momma Lily, you never have to hide yourself from me," Rin whispered in Lily's ear, allowing the double meaning to be known as she earned a smile from the other woman.

"I know, my darling, but my brother would probably have a heart attack from me exposing myself in such a way," Lily whispered back conspiratorially.

Taisho's deep voice, which suddenly sounded like a colder, deeper version of Sesshomaru's voice came across to the two females standing on the other side of the room. "You showed someone who has never had any interaction with our kind what we truly are?"

The tension that suddenly enveloped the room was so thick and strained that someone could take a butter knife, poke it, and it would cut right through. A human knowing about the kind of being that the Takahashi family was quite unheard of, if you exclude the mates and intended mates of the family that were human.

"Taisho, Rin has known about our kind since she was a little girl," came a deep male voice from behind Taisho and Izayoi as he made his presence known to everyone. The truth, but only partially. "How she knows of us is no one's business." Daichi's brilliant blue eyes burned a hole right through anyone who looked into them. The eyes Rae had inherited from him, her father.

Placing her hands on her hips in defiance, Rae let the illusion around her small form disappear completely. "Rin is more than worthy to know of us. If she was attacked by someone wanting to harm me, she needed to know why. I am a Lady of the Western Lands," she huffed out in annoyance, her arm wrapping tightly around Rin's waist.

Rae's normally platinum blonde hair was beautiful silvery white, almost like Sesshomaru's and InuTaisho's with a few exceptions. Orange and gold streaks were mixed into the white. The indigo and magenta markings of her family showed on her wrists and high cheekbones and in the center of her forehead, standing out starkly against her pale skin. Rae was the daughter of two powerful demons. Her mother, Lily, was full-blooded dog demoness from the Western Territories; and her father, Dachi, was a full-blooded wolf demon from the Northern Territories.

Of course, Rin had been adopted by Daichi and Lily when she was a small child playing with Rae on the playground at school. The connection between the two young girls was a very strong one that caused the two older demons to welcome the young human girl into the home with open arms. Rin, a young human girl with a troubling story that broke Lily's heart, but she could not do anything to help the girll. It was against Demon Law for her or her husband or anyone in her household to step in and interfere with human lives, even if said human was part of their family.

"Rin is more than my best friend, m'lord. Rin is…she is my sister," came Rae's voice. Softer, sincere. It warmed Rin to the deepest part of her bones. Rae had pulled her out of darker times that she would never admit to anyone, not even herself. Rae had always been for Rin, and vice versa. They were bonded through the fires of hell, figuratively.

Rae's slender arms wrapped tightly around Rin, holding the girl to her. The raw emotion in her voice made everyone, except Sesshomaru, soften. "If I lose Rin, you all lose me. I _cannot_ and I _will not_ lose her!"

The room suddenly calmed and grew silent. Izayoi looked up at her mate, her eyes inquisitive. They both knew the consequences of Rin knowing about their kind without being mated or born into knowing the world. If she had been born into their world, would she tell them the truth?

"Did she have previous knowledge of us?" asked Izayoi as she stared at the two teenage girls. Yes, Rae was older than Rin by more than five hundred years due to how demons aged, but she was still just a child who had the mentality of a human Rin's age.

Daichi and Lily looked at each other hesitantly. That was one thing that they were not at liberty to speak about. Rin's family tree was one of mystery and chaos. The girl's entire life was one ginormous mess and a train wreck just waiting to happen. Did she have previous knowledge of demons and everything else?

"Yes, I did." Rin looked at Izayoi and Taisho pointedly. That was all she was going to give them. No one else needed to about how she knew, other than Rae. Rae was the only person she could trust to keep her dirty little secret just a secret.

InuTaisho looked at his sons and his mate, then he looked at his sister and her family. This was going to be problem and he knew it all too well. Something wasn't right about this entire situation, about the human girl. For now, he would bid his time and watch to see exactly what wasn't right about her. She was hiding something from them all. He could smell it pouring through her glands and scent. There was something more to the story than what was known.

The old demon nodded his head and removed the talisman off of his ring and allowed his own illusion to disappear, leaving the powerful Phantom Dog General standing in the middle of the room in all of his glory. His long white hair flowed freely down his back, held up on top of his head by a leather thong. His own markings appeared across his face and his body. It was no wonder where Sesshomaru had inherited his markings that showed up on his face as he removed his own talisman. Inuyasha followed suit.

Rin's eyes instantly darted to the top of Inuyasha's head where two white triangles sat. They twitched and moved back and forth. It was intriguing and they reminded her of a puppy or a kitty. Before she knew what she was doing, Rin had walked across the room and stroke Inuyasha's ear.

'_So soft,_' she whispered in her mind. "I cannot believe they are real!"

"Get off, wench!" Inuyasha snarled, lifting his hands and gently shoving away her hands. He hated it when people messed with his ears without asking him first. It made him feel funny.

"Sorry," she whispered sincerely before looking at every one of the demons in the room. Each one of them had a different color wrapped around their bodies, just dancing around them. What was even more interesting than that was the color of Sesshomaru's. It was a pretty gold color and swirled and twisted with red and black. But that wasn't what was interesting. What was interesting was the light blue color that seemed to reach out for her.

"Oh wow," she whispered, staring at him in awe. "Your aura is amazing."

Sesshomaru tensed suddenly and his aura disappeared, but not completely. Rin could still just a bit of it. How did he do that? No one she had ever met was adept at hiding their aura from her. At least, not that she knew of.

"So are we going to the mall?" Rae piped in, a huge smile plastered on her face before she grabbed Rin and literally ran for the door. Rae's illusion suddenly slipped back into the place just as they made it to the door. Rin just had to go and blow it with Rae's uncle.

* * *

**Here is the meaning of Yakunan Fuzen's name!**

**Yakunan- evil, misfortune**

**Fuzen- evil, mischief, sin, imperfect**


End file.
